Kangaroo Attack
Chris: Last time on Total Dram WorldWide, teams went to India and had to endure, vicious pandas, electric fences, and a fatal forcefield. Baljeet was about to be elimiated when he insulted 2 homeless people, who aren't actors I hired to have that happen. But Danville lost when they spent over 16 hours on one task. Buford decided to go, pathetic. Now we are flying to a previous destination will Lisa's knowledge help her team win? Find out now on Total Dram WorldWide. (theme song) (screen switches to first class) Thaddeus: We're finally back in first Mandy: Thaddeus, want these candies I found (holds up Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy FIsh Tails) Lisa: I don't think Thaddeus wants to be pisoned, or killed Mandy: Okay. (screen switches to loser class) Iabella gets a mouse out of her shoe Isabella: That's the 5th mouse in my shoe since I got in here, and 3 of them may have been rats Phineas Confessional: With Buford gone we could get last on the next one. Focus. Bu I'm sure if we work together we might win Phineas: The mice deserve a home Candace: Bu- Phineas: Sorry to interupt but this plane isn't technically their house Candace: I was going to say you could build them one Phineas: But I'll be out and possibly killed Candace: I thought CHris said not to build a plane Chris PA: Attetion passengers I'd like to inform you that if you build something electronic and/or bigger than a microwave you will be out, without a parachute Candace: You could build them one smaller than microwave Phineas: Yeah, but what am I gonna build from anything I use could kill us (screen switches to Chris, the cast, and an intern) Chris: Welcome to Australia Lisa: Haven't you been here already CHris: Yeah, but it was a favorite destination Lisa: Really? Chris: Of mine. No today I'm gonna stay with you the whole time but let's go ona little tour of Australia (screen switches to Hanging Rock) Chris:This is Hanging Rock where teams had to bungee jump for and sheer sheep, moving on Intern falls off cliff (screen shows a dingo ready to attack the intern and screen switches to the cast and Chris) Phineas: CHris, are you aware that your servant fell off Hanging Rock Chris: He'll be fine Sierra fell off and got only a broken arm and a black eye Lisa: Does anyone else hear a dingo tearing through human flesh? Everyone else: No Chris: Nw head back to the plane (screen switches to Ayer's Rock) Phineas: Uh, why didnt we just walk here Chris: It would have taken a day and this face needs to stay fresh Candace: (sarcastically) Of course it does Chris: Now go up Ayers ROck and I'll meet you there bye (flies off in helicopter) Phineas: Hurry there might be a Reward Lisa: Let's go (screen switches to Danville) Phineas: Hurry up (Candace trips Wendy and she nearly falls off Ayer's Rock but Candace catches her) Note: It is unknown if this was intentional Phineas: What do you say? Wendy: You tripped me Candace: I didn't mean to I slipped on a rock Ferb: Let's hurry Wendy Confessional: I'm not surewhat to believe (screen switches to Stanville) Jan: Man this is high Thaddeus: I know Mandy: I'mdizzy Lisa: So am I Sandra; Where's Rufus (screeb switches to Danville) Isabella: Where's Phineas (screen switches to Rufus and Phineas lost) Rufus: Hey Short what's wrong? Phineas: I'm lost and please don't call me that Rufus: Your upset because your athetic inventions aren't here Phineas: (getting angry) They are no pathetic Rufus: Oh right that's you Phineas: (mad) Shut up Rufus: Pathetic to the point where your only response is for me to beuiet Phineas: (crying) Leave me alone Rufus: And now your crying Phineas bursts into tears Phineas: Just leave Rufus: Bye (screen switches to Danville) Isabella: Phineas, oh I'm really worried about him Candace: (nervously) What's the worse thing that can happen here? Isabella: Where's the intern Lisa said she heard a dingo mauling someone Candace: Uh oh I hope he's okay (screen switches to Chris and Chef drinking coffee next to a skeleton and switches back to Danville) Ferb: I'm scared now. (Danville finds Phineas crying) Isabella: Phineas, what's wrong did you get attacked by a dingo? Phineas: No I- wait dingo Isabella: Long story continue Phineas: Rufus insulted me everything about me Cnadace: Ouch that's gotta hurt Isabella: Let's go I'll carry you (screen switches to the bottom of Ayers Rock) Chris: Hmm, Stanville's comin' (Stanville gets to Chris) Chris: Congrats, you are first Jan: We're back in first class Chris: No that was just so we cold prepare you Soul: For what? Chris: You'll see Lisa Confessional: That's never good Chris: And Danville's here Phineas: Isabella, you can put me down now Isabella: Oh righ (drops Phineas) Phineas; Ouch Rufus: So how was your trip Isabella kicks Rufus somewhere a male never wants to be kicked Rufus: (in a helium like voice) If you need me I'll be not here Jan: Was that neccessary? Isabella: Yes, yes it was Jan: Okay Jan Confessional: Rufus isn't very nice so it was easy to believe that it was neccessary Rufus Confessional: Ow! Chris: Merry Christmas Phineas: (freaking out) Chris: No, when you have summer Australia has winter and it's almost winter here in Australia Isabella: Calm down Lisa: That was cruel Chef: What should I do with that (points to skeleton) Chris: We'll do that later (Chef shrugs) Chris: Now time for the real challenge you haveto ride the kangaroo until you fall of team who stays on longes wins Phineas: So the Ayer's Rock was just to tire us Chris: Yeah. Danville one person must sit out Isabella: Phineas, maybe you should Phineas: Okay Chris: Wendy, You're up (Wendy goes on and rides the kangaroo untill it knocks it off) Chris: 12.78 seconds (montage of the contestants on the kangaroo) Chris: Okay Danville has 2:13:97 and Stanville had: 2:34.09 so Stanville wins Stanville: Yes Chris: However, this is non elimination so you all will stay Stanville: No Danville: Yes CHris: With everyone safe and more challenges to go who will be out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Trivia *The title is either based off of shark attack or the movie Kangaroo Jack *Chef's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails are seen again Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Parodies Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes